The continuing development of portable electrically powered devices, such as tape recorders and playback machines, radio transmitters and receivers, and the like, creates a continuing demand for the development of reliable, long service life cells or batteries for their operation. Recently developed electrochemical cell systems that will provide a long service life utilize highly reactive anode materials, such as lithium or the like, in conjunction with high energy density liquid cathode materials or solid cathodes and nonaqueous electrolytes. However, lithium, because of its chemical reactivity, is difficult to handle and, therefore, could result in production problems if not handled properly. Light metals, such as aluminum, magnesium and calcium, have a high energy density that would appear to make them candidates as anodes for use in nonaqueous cells. These metals have a protective oxide film which allows them to be handled in a normal atmospheric environment but, however, the oxide film renders them inactive in nonaqueous electrolytes. In an article by P. A. Malachesky in "Encyclopedia of Electrochemistry of the Elements", A. J. Bard Ed., Marcel Dekker, Inc., N. Y., 1976, pp 64-165, it concludes that "Despite the technological impetus of successful aluminum electrodeposition from organic-based electrolyte systems . . . , the use of Al in organic electrolyte-based battery systems has not met with much success."
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a nonaqueous cell employing an anode of aluminum, magnesium, calcium or their alloys, and wherein at least the surface of the anode is amalgamated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal oxide or fluoride cathode nonaqueous cell employing an anode of aluminum, magnesium, calcium or their alloys in which at least the surface of the anode is amalgamated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nonaqueous cell having an anode in which at least its surface is amalgamated, a solid cathode and an electrolyte comprising a salt, such as a lithium or ammonium salt, dissolved in an aprotic alkylated amide solvent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nonaqueous cell having an anode in which at least its surface is amalgamated, a metal oxide or fluoride cathode and an electrolyte comprising a salt, such as a lithium or ammonium salt, dissolved in an aprotic alkylated amide solvent.
The foregoing and additional objects will become more fully apparent from the following description.